Lullaby
by romanoew
Summary: Edward sings a lullaby to Renesmee before she falls asleep. SM owns Twilight, ans Astrid Lindgren owns the song.


( **Before you read this story, you've to know that the lullaby is a swedish lullaby and that I've translated it as good as I could.**

**And just like I've already said, English isn't my first language and I really suck in it. So please be nice.** )

I sat in the kitchen in our cottage and watched the clock. Couln't the time go a little faster? Bella is one a shopingtrip with Alice, so I'm home alone with Renesmee. Or, maybe "alone" isn't the right word, because Jacob is with her now and has been the whole time since Bella went. Right now they're playing in her bedroom. I wanted to join them but that stupid dog had insisted that it wasn't necessary, that he did it well without me. That he took care of my daughter. But who takes better care of a little girl than her parents? No stupid dogs, at least.

Tick, tack, tick, tack

I listened to the clock while I waited for the time to go faster. I guessed that I would never get used to the idea that Jacob is also a part of my daughter's life and that he'll become a bigger part than I am one day. I shivered when I thought about it. Why would he imprinted on MY daughter?! Like I told you before, stupid dog.

While I had been thinking, the time had ran away and finally the clock was half past eight. Bedtime for Renesmee. The best thing about it was that it's also time for Jacob to go home. I went to Renesmees bedroom in normal human speed.

"Ness, it's time for bed"

I opened the door to her bedroom.

"Not now. I'm playing with Jakie"

She doesn't even looked up to me when she answered and I walked into the room. I lifted her up in my arms.

"It's late. You have to sleep"

She sighed.

"I can trucked her into bed and be here until she falls asleep. It wouldn't be a problem"

Of course it wouldn't. If it would be the way he wants, he would marry her now. Even if she's just two years old. She looks like a five year old, but still. Disgusting. She's a baby. My baby.

"No, it's fine. I think you need to go home and sleep too"

To my relief, he stood up in only a second.

"I guess you're right"

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Nessie. Bye, Edward"

Before he walked out through the door he went towards me, or Renesmee, actually. He kissed her cheek and then he slipped out through the door.

"Can I play with Jake tomorrow, daddy? Please"

I sighed. I really wish that she doesn't spend so much time with him, but I know that I can't do something about it. They belong together.

"Yes, you can"

She light up.

"But now you'll sleep, baby"

"I'm not tired daddy"

She gawk. Just like her mother. I smiled.

"Can you sing a lullaby?"

I nodded and started to sing.

_The wolf howl in the forest of night_

_He wants but can not sleep_

_The hunger is tearing his wolfbelly_

_And it is cold in his lair_

I smiled while I sang. I knew that Jacob still was outside our cottage and that he could hear me. Just like almost every night. He watches over her, just as I and Bella couldn't do it.

_You wolf_

_You wolf_

_Don't come here_

_You will never get my child_

Do you hear that, Jacob? Never.

_The wolf howl in the forest of night_

_Howl of hunger and complaints_

_But I will give him a tail of a pig_

_That fits in his wolfbelly_

Renesmee didn't note the irony in the lullaby and I had to concentrate to not start laughing. But I did keep the mask and continued to sing.

_You wolf_

_You wolf_

_Don't come here_

_You will never get my child_

I heard a growl from the outside of the cottage and I had to smile. I really should sing this lullaby to her more often. Renesmee pressed her closer to my chest. And I knew that she would fall asleep soon.

_Sleep my child_

_In the arms of dad_

_Let the wolf howl in the night_

"I love you daddy"

She just mumble the words.

"I love you too"

I continued with the song.

_But I will give him a chicken to chew on_

_If no one else has taken it_

I looked at Renesmee and saw that she had fallen asleep, but I finished the lullaby anyway.

_You wolf_

_You wolf_

_Don't come here_

_You will never get my child_

I went to her bed and and put her down in it while she mumbled something about that she miss Bella.

"I miss her too, sweetheart"

I bent me down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful diamond"


End file.
